Hermione Granger's Second Year at Hogwarts
by Emeycia
Summary: It's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets... according to how Hermione lived it! I twicked it a bit to add a bit of romance in her life, pls R&R!


_Hermione Granger's Second Year at Hogwarts_

Chapter One 

**Ron's Letter**

That was just perfect. Hermione hadn't heard from Harry Potter for two weeks after school ended. She had already written her first letter the day after reaching home, and he hadn't replied. She was sure he was not in trouble; he had reassured her he would have a good holiday.

_Oh no. _He wouldn't have. He wasn't _really _going to use magic on his chubby cousin was he? He would get into so much trouble, especially with the Ministry of Magic. She had read that it was illegal for wizards their age to use magic in the muggle world.

Muggles. That was what she was, before she found out a year ago she had special abilities, not to mention having real magic powers. She found the delivery owl perched outside her parents' dental clinic, and was informed that she was enrolled into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was by far the most wonderful news she had ever heard. It was like being with Harry and Ron Weasley, and their flight to save the Philosopher's Stone, exciting and also, anxiety.

Man, where's that owl? She wondered again, it couldn't have gotten loss, she lived quite close to Little Whinging, it was just opposite the side of town. She stared out the window again, where the loud rain continued splattering outside, something gray and furry was soaring toward her. She opened it and let it land in her room – resulting in a loud crash by her lamp.

Errol.

It was from Ron, and judging by his quick scribble for her name, he was in a hurry. Errol stumbled on the cables of the floor and got its way up on her bed, making some large and heavy books fall, its feathers dripping wet – she had been occupied by doing tons of reading, her father had to make multiple trips to Diagon Alley to get a hold of them.

"Hermione, dear," came her mother's voice, the door to her room opened, her mother came into view, "it's getting late, I suggest you get some rest and write in the morning. Your father and I are off work next Wednesday; perhaps we can buy your books then? You can tell those friends of yours."

"Right mum, I'll tell them, g'night."

The door closed. Hermione unfolded the paper and continued to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_George and Fred and me are leaving to get Harry – _smudge_ – 'f that muggle house, I'll bet they've not been treating him right. I didn't think he'd reply to your letters because of his – _smudge_ – uncle Verny. We'll find a way, anything's possible with Fred and George, from Ron._

What if they tried to do something illegal? It would be a one-way trip to Azkaban if they did. Fred and George Weasley, they would go all out to do anything, Hermione was practically shivering at their plans. What if they stupefied the muggles? She imagined Ron, Harry and the twins being pushed toward a dark prison cell, misery across their faces. There was a small _thud_, Errol had fainted.

She quickly dipped some ink onto her quill and wrote back, shaking Errol as gently as could to wake him. He ruffled his feathers, beady eyes darting toward the open window, and stuck his leg out for the letter to be tied. Errol flew away.

-The Next Day-

"Hermione, the mail's for you." Her mother said, untying it from a rather large barn owl. Had Ron took her advice? Using another owl?

Oh. It was just her Hogwarts letter. She stared at the seal, as the barn owl flew off. Why hadn't she subscribed to the _Daily Prophet_? At least she'd know if Harry and Ron were in trouble, the whole situation simply got worse, she could not concentrate on her reading, and instead of reading ten books which she usually did, she only achieved three.

By next Wednesday, she eagerly woke her parents and pushed them into the kitchen to eat. It was only eight, but she knew that the sooner she got there, the better. She wasn't even sure if Errol had successfully gotten her letter delivered, "Come on!" She kept whining as they got onto the train station and moved to the Leaky Cauldron where she met up with Tom the barman and through the archway as before.

"We'll go get the gold, Hermione, you stay here and wait." Said her parents, walking into the doors of Gringotts.

Hermione waited, turned and stumbled on a mere piece of rag. She heard mock laughter from the other end. Draco Malfoy had just arrived up from Knockturn Alley, with his father in the lead. Clearly he had just noticed her almost-fall. His father on the other hand, was preoccupied knocking his cane against a box of stuff arrogantly, nose up in the air. She would not give him a chance to talk rubbish, therefore moving a few steps up to Gringotts, pretending he wasn't there.

Before turning, she noticed a large figure move into view, and caught a glimpse of a shorter person. Large… wearing a coat… steering a little dusty boy. HAGRID the gatekeeper! Harry!

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" She saw his head look up, and as he did, she saw a tiny crack at the rim of his glasses. He was covered in dust. Her bushy brown hair was bouncing all the way. "What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid… Oh, it's _wonderful_ to see you two again… Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Harry.

"Yer won't have long ter wait," Said Hagrid, grinning.

She and Harry turned around, looking. There was Mr. Weasley, Ron, the twins and Percy. "Harry," Said the panting Mr. Weasley, "We _hoped_ you'd only gone one grate too far… Molly's frantic – she's coming now."

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked Harry.

"Knockturn Alley," grimed Hagrid.

"_Brilliant_!" said Fred and George in unison.

"We've never been allowed in," said Ron with a tint of jealousy.

"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid.

Mrs. Weasley came galloping, her handbag in one hand and Ginny Weasley on the other. "Oh, Harry – oh, my dear – you could have been anywhere –"

Breathing heavily for some air, she grabbed a brush out of the handbag and brushed all the soot left on Harry. Mr. Weasley had fixed Harry's glasses with a tap of the wand. Mrs. Weasley then wrung Hagrid's hand gratefully, "Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!"

"Well, gotta be off, see yer at Hogwarts!" and strode off.


End file.
